1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a memory system, and an operation method thereof.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory device included in a memory system is generally classified into a volatile memory device and a nonvolatile memory device.
The volatile memory device has a high write and read rate, but stored data dissipates when a power supply is blocked. The nonvolatile memory device has a relatively low write and read rate, but stored data is maintained even after a power supply is blocked. Accordingly, the nonvolatile memory device is used in order to store data, which needs to be maintained regardless of the power supply. Examples of the nonvolatile memory device includes a Read Only Memory (ROM), a Mask ROM (MROM), a Programmable ROM (PROM), an Electrically Programmable ROM (EPROM), an Electrically Erasable and Programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a Phase-change RAM (PRAM), a Magnetic RAM (MRAM), a Resistive RAM (RRAM), a Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like. The flash memory is generally divided into a NOR type and a NAND type.
The flash memory has an advantage of the RAM in which data is freely programmed and erased, and an advantage of the ROM in which stored data can be maintained even after a power supply is blocked. The flash memory has low power consumption, fast data access performance, and a small size compared to a disc in the related art, such as a hard disc. Further, the flash memory is advantageously strong against a physical impact and light. The flash memory is widely used as a storage medium of a portable electronic device, such as a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) and an MP3 player.
In the memory system, when a supply of power necessary for performing an operation is blocked, an operation error is generated. Accordingly, the memory system performs particular operations in order to prevent the operation error.
However, there is a problem in that performance of the memory system deteriorates due to the performance of the particular operations.